


Material

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockland County, New York. Small town, six abductions, six murders. All women, early to late thirties, none showing resemblnce. Will two of our beloved agents get taken?<br/>(Originally published 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily and JJ both got into their beds, falling into a sound sleep once their heads hit their pillows. The team was in Rockland County, New York on a case of six woman killings. Five out of six were raped, all taken at night, none having resemblance. They were currently staying at the Hampton Inn in Nanuet, New York, which was in the safety zone of the killer.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and groaned when she heard a knock at her door. She threw the comforter off of her and trudged to the door. She turned on the light, waking JJ, as she looked through the peephole.

JJ moaned as she sat up in her bed. "Emily-"

"I think Hotch is here."

There was a man standing outside the door, but his head was down, so his face wasn't shown. He was wearing a suit, and his black hair was the only thing fully visible.

Emily opened the door to see the man, his head still down. "Hotch? It's like two in the morning, what are you doing here?"

The man looked up, a smile on his face. Emily immediately swallowed a gasp as he stepped in the way of the door and covered her hand that was on the doorknob. "Emily Prentiss. Nice to meet you."

Emily immediately ripped her hand from the man's grip and backed up into the room. She bumped into something, and turned to see a horrified JJ. The held each other, eyes wide and full of fear, as the man entered, with his gun drawn and two men coming in behind him. "And Jennifer Jareau. You two women will be prefect."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily slowly opened her eyes and quickly held her hand to her head. The pain was unbearable as she slowly lifted her head and sat up against the wall. She squinted as she took in her surroundings. The walls were white and the floor was a dark grey. There was one door, and only two tiny windows above her head, hitting the ceiling. It looked like a basement.

She turned to her left to see an unconscious JJ laying beside her. Emily slowly crawled over to JJ, her hand still on her head. She gently shook JJ's arm, earning a tiny moan. "JJ? Sweetie, wake up for me."

JJ softly shook her head, her hands moving to her head. Her hands covered her face as she let out a groan. "Damn, Em. I feel like I was hit in the head with a steam boat!"

Emily bit back a laugh. "A steam boat?"

"What? They're really big and heavy."

Emily shook her head as she helped JJ sit against the wall. "You've been spending to much time with our beloved genius."

JJ looked around the room and she held her arm. "Where are we?"

She earned a shrug from Emily.

Emily looked at JJ to see her hand covering her arm above her elbow. "JJ, why are you holding your arm? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit sore, I guess."

Both woman shot their heads up as the door swung open. "Hello ladies."

…

Hotch woke up to the sound of a sharp knocking on his door. He grunted as he stood and swung the door open. "What!"

Reid quickly moved his hand back to his side and gulped. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost, making Hotch groan. "Reid, it's only four in the morning, what is it?"

"W-well, uh… I had a nightmare… and, JJ usually helps me with them, but I went to her and Emily's room and they weren't there."

Hotch's eyes widened as he ran back into his room.

"Hotch?"

"Get the team! They've been kidnapped."

…

Emily and JJ held onto each other as the man stood in the center of the room, the two men they'd seen at their hotel room door coming in behind him. "I'm guessing you want to know who I am."

"And why we're here!"

The man smirked. "Well Emily, quite a temper we have there. I don't think you want to do that." The two men clasped their hands in front of them as they stepped beside the man. Emily and JJ quietly sunk back into the wall while staring up at their captors.

"Now," the man started, throwing his suit jacket onto the floor. "I will first tell you both why you are here. My wife, Maria, died four years ago. I've been looking for a replacement ever since, and no one has seemed to live up to her standards."

"So, we're here to be-"

"To be contestants, my dear Jennifer. Contestants in my little game."

Emily gulped. "Of becoming your wife." It wasn't a question."

The man smirked and bent down so he was eye level with both women. "Now, it's time to take part in the first activity. Jennifer, Dominic will take you to the kitchen and instruct you." He turned to the other man, the one not going near JJ. "Greg, take Miss Emily to the bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg grabbed Emily's arm and she groaned as he jerked her up. She got a look at JJ and Dominic behind her as Greg pushed her down the hallway. "JJ-"

"No talking." His voice sent shivers up her spine.

He shoved her through a door and slammed it behind him while Dominic took JJ to the kitchen. Greg turned to see Emily, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking sick. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him as if he slapped her across the face. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Greg shrugged and leaned against the wall next to the door. "You might want to make yourself a little more comfortable. Master likes it when his competitors are comfortable."

Emily cringed. "Do I have to call him that?"

"Call who what?"

"Call, your 'boss', Master?"

Greg let out a stifled chuckle. "Of course. Everyone does, everyone has to. It's part of the game."

Just then, the door opened to reveal the exact man they were talking about. His sleeves were rolled up and his belt was discarded as he stepped forward. "Emily, may I say you look beautiful?"

Emily stayed silent as Greg stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Emily with the man. The man tilted his head to the side as he stepped forward a little more. "Don't feel like talking? Well, why don't I introduce myself? My name is Kevin, but you may call me Master."

Emily flinched as he touched her arm. "Why do I call you that?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, you already introduced yourself as Kevin, so why can't I call you that?"

Kevin smirked and ran his finger down her face, making her shiver. "Everyone calls me Master. It's what I want. It's what I like. It's what you will call me until the competition between you and Jennifer is over. Why would you want to call me Kevin?"

Emily laughed in awkwardly as he sat down on the bed, leaving her standing in front of him. "It's your name, isn't it?"

Kevin's face stiffened as he stood and grabbed her arms. "I do not like sarcastic remarks, Emily. You will apologize to me, now." Emily nodded shyly before whispering. "I'm sorry, Master."

Kevin smiled as he backed her into the bed. Emily flinched as he brought his face close to hers. "Tell me you want this, Emily."

Emily was silent until he shook her violently. "ANSWER ME!"

Emily shut her eyes tight before opening them to look into sterling silver ones. "I… I w-want this."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily let out an involuntary groan as her back hit the sheet of the bed. She watched as Kevin, or "Master", climbed above her and straddled her already half naked legs. She was still in her pajamas from the night before, which consisted of shorts and a tank top.

Kevin bent down and began kissing Emily's neck, causing her to look up at the ceiling and prevent her tears from falling. She quickly pushed Kevin up, just so his face was at least a foot from hers. "Emily, what are you doing?"

She sent him a shaky smile while keeping her hands on his chest, keeping him away. "Um, why is this my first test?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'm in competition to be your wife, shouldn't sex be the last test so the rest of my loyalty is proven first?"

Kevin stared at her before getting off the bed. He pulled on Emily's arm, just enough to get her sitting up. Emily instinctively wrapped her arms around waist, as Kevin stood before her. "You make a good point Emily. So tell me now, what do you think your first test should be?"

Emily shook her head as she thought, then quickly looked at Kevin. "What if I do the laundry, maybe clean around a little? JJ is in the kitchen, I could do something in the living room."

Kevin immediately shook his head. "You two won't be together. Think of something else."

Emily quickly nodded, seeing as he was losing his patience. "Um… gardening!"

Kevin looked at her happy face, obviously impressed with herself for thinking of the task. "You want to do the gardening?"

Emily quickly nodded and stood in front of him. "You could help me. We can do it in either the front or back. I learned some secrets about it when I was younger. And since we'd be doing it together, you could see how well we fit together."

He nodded his head absently as he looked at her. "Ok, we can garden."

He watched as Emily gave him a genuine smile, and looked around the room. "Um, Master?"

Kevin smiled. She remembered to call him Master. "What is it?"

"I don't really wanna garden in my pajamas."

Kevin nodded and walked to the closet. Emily watched as he opened the door than quickly shut it, and turned with something in his hands. "Put this on and meet me in the back. There are shoes in the living room."

Emily nodded and watched him leave. She set the dress on the bed before wiping her hand over her face. "Doing it for JJ. Doing it all for JJ." Anything to protect her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ squeezed the sponge of all its water before putting it back on the pan and scrubbing it furiously. She felt a hand on her back and jumped before turning to see Dominic standing over her. "What?"

He pointed to the pan. "You're doing it to hard."

JJ sighed before throwing the sponge and pan down into the sink. "So?"

Dominic smiled sarcastically before leaning against the counter. "Master doesn't like it when his things are kept poorly."

"I'm scrubbing it clean, how is that cleaning it poorly?"

She didn't get a response from Dominic when a door was heard from down the hallway. They watched as Emily came down the hallway in a blue, strapless, summer dress with white sneakers and gardening gloves in her hand. She nodded to them slowly before making her way out into the back.

JJ watched as her friend reluctantly gave into a hug that their "Master" had given her. Emily and him both bent down and began shoveling the dirt, JJ watching as Emily inserted a small plant into the ground. She looked up and momentarily caught JJ's eyes. They were raw, so guarded, so scared.

They were both so scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm before planting the flower firmly into the ground. She looked beside her to see Kevin digging into the ground. She held back the tears that threatened to fall, before standing up and taking a breath, wiping the dirt from her knees. "Ok, well I think my part is done." She turned to Kevin who was staring up at her, his hand on the handle of the small shovel. She put on the nicest smile she could and sent it his way. "You almost done?"

Kevin nodded before standing, turning her way. "I'm done too. I think we did pretty good."

Emil nodded before taking off her gloves. "So what do you want to do now, Master?"

Kevin sent her a smile that sent shivers up her spine. "I think we're done with the work for today. Why don't you go and find something to do around the house?"

She looked at him with curious eyes as he came closer to her, blocking the sun from her gaze. "Anything in particular?"

"Just have fun. Watch TV, cook if that calms you, do anything you find interesting."

Emily nodded and smiled before kissing his cheek and walking inside. When she got through the patio doors, she shook the disgust from her before heading over to the kitchen. Greg immediately stepped in her way before she could make her way to JJ. "What do you think you're doing?"

Emily glared up at him while setting the gardening gloves onto the table. "I was doing what Master said, and getting a drink for myself. Do you mind?"

…

JJ looked up from the sink and threw her head over her shoulder to see Greg stepping in front of Emily. She then watched as Emily walked around him, coming next to her to pull open the fridge door.

When both Greg and Dominic went outside to talk to Kevin, Emily discreetly turned to JJ. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

Emily nodded before walking around her, opening a small drawer. "Don't act like we're talking. Go back to the dishes."

JJ gave a small nod before continuing to scrub he pan with her sponge. "So how was gardening?"

"Scary. He kept sending me glares. We need to get out of-"

"Emily."

Emily and JJ both turned to see Kevin coming into the kitchen from outside, Dominic and Greg standing behind him. "Come here."

Emily put on a smile as she clutched her soda in her hand, walking over to Kevin. "Yes?"

"Give me a kiss, I want to show you something."

Emily quickly leaned up and gave Kevin a quick peck, before backing away slightly with a tight smirk on her face. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

He held out his hand that she quickly took, before leading her into the bedroom. She watched as he turned on the TV before sitting on the bed, patting the side beside him. "Come and watch TV with me."

Emily nodded before looking at the soda in her hand. "I don't want to get this on the sheets, Master. And I'm kind of a klutz."

"Just put it on the nightstand."

Emily made her way over to the side of the bed he wasn't on before slipping off her shoes. She sat next to him as she set down her soda, looking over to him. "May I ask you something?"

Kevin nodded, grabbing her hand in his. "Anything."

"Am I passing so far?"

His smile was grim and wide before giving her one slow kiss. "With flying colors."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily subtly looked over Kevin to see the alarm clock that lay on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. They had been sitting there for about two and a half hours now, and neither had moved an inch. Both were still sitting with their backs against the headboard, their legs were both crossed at the ankles, and their now clammy hands still clasped in the center of them.

"Master?"

Kevin took his eyes away from the television to momentarily stare at the brunette next to him. "What is it, Em?"

Emily gave a small smile as she put her free hand on his cheek, and kissed his chin. "I wanted to ask you, if I don't win the competition between me and JJ, what will happen?"

"Well you'll either end up by a dumpster down in the Big Apple, or you'll stay here to be my sex maid." He gave her and evil grin as the fake smile was torn from her face. "Do either of those options sound interesting?" He watched as she gave him a quick shake of the head, and he placed his hard lips on her forehead. "Then you better win."

"But Master, JJ is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt."

Kevin shook his head as his hand tightened around hers. "You are not friends here. You will not talk, you will not laugh. You will not sneak glances and be all buddy buddy, and you will not try and help her. Otherwise, you both lose."

"Bu-"

"I SAID NO!"

Emily felt her eyes begin to water his free hand came up and gripped her neck. "Ok, ok. I get it. I'm sorry."

Kevin slowly loosened his grip on her neck before patting the back of her head, watching as her eyes began to glaze over while she just stared. "Ok, well I'm going to go out to the store. Would you like to come with me or stay here and do some cleaning?"

The younger brunette gave a timid smile as she got off the bed, standing and watching as he stood and fixed his shirt. "I think I'll stay here. I saw the bathrooms and I thought maybe Greg could help me?"

Kevin smiled before kissing her head, and marching out of the room. Leaving one very frightened Emily Prentiss.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ wiped the back of her hand over her forehead, her knees hurting as she sat on the tiled floor, a dirty sponge in her other hand. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard a cough, seeing Kevin standing by the fridge as he put on his jacket. "Hello Master. Can I get you anything?"

Kevin shook his head before tapping JJ on the shoulder, smiling wide as she immediately stood up and turned to him. "I'm going out to the store and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me. Emily is going to stay here, her choice, and get Greg to help her clean the bathrooms." He grinned as he took a strand of blond hair between his fingers. "She's turning out to be quite the wife. Maybe soon we can make it official."

JJ held the older man's eyes as she swallowed a thick lump that invaded her throat. "She would be a good choice for you, Master. Much better than I would be."

"And why would you say that, Jennifer?"

The blond watched as his eyebrow quirked and she fiddled with her hands in front of her, a nervous habit she had picked up from her best brunette friend. "She's beautiful and she will listen to whatever you say. Emily is my best friend, and I would die for her in a second. I'd rather you pick her than me."

Kevin nodded to the younger woman before walking over to the living room, gesturing for her to come and follow him. Once they were seated on the couch, he took the sponge from her hand and set it down on the coffee table. "This is a competition, Jennifer. If you don't try, I can dump you in two seconds." He chuckled at the fear that passed through her blue eyes. "But as I can see, I'd doubt you would want that. So I'm going to put this lightly. Either you go against your friend like a wild beast at night, or I'll kill you both here and now. Which of these choices would you like to go with?"

JJ let a tear slip down her cheek as she saw Emily wander into the kitchen, nodding to them both before taking Greg's hand and pulling him back with her towards the bedroom.

"I'd like to take the first choice, Master."

…

Emily bit her lip as she got down on her knees before slipping the gloves onto her hands. "Can you hand me the sponge and soap please?"

Greg smirked before shaking his head, setting his butt down on the toilet as he watched the beautiful brunette look up to him. "No, I'm pretty sure you can get it yourself."

Emily looked up to him with a glare in her eye. "Your boss is the man holding me captive, and he's also the one that told me I'm allowed to make you do what I need for now. So hand me the damn sponge and soap, please."

The older man laughed before looking down to the brunette before him. "Trust me when I say nice try, pretty lady. Kevin would never tell you that you're allowed those rights."

"Well he did so GIVE ME THE DAMN SPONGE."

Greg glared at the younger woman before kneeling beside her, taking his strong hand and fiercely yanking her dark hair back. He smiled when she let out a squeak and he traveled a finger down her pale neck. "You think I'm gonna let some prissy little whore from Virginia tell me what to do?" He watched as her eyes closed briefly when he took his hand from her hair and wrapped it around her throat. "That sounds a little insolent for my part of the viewing."

Emily groaned as she fell onto her butt and was shoved against the wall. "For your information Gregory, I'm from New York City and I lived there till' I was fourteen. So get your facts straight before you go making assumptions."

"What are you? Soccer mom? Teacher?"

"I work with the FBI, smartass."

Greg hardened his eyes before banging her head into the wall, loving the feel of her throat vibrate underneath his palm as she groaned. "What did I say about talking to me like that?"

Emily felt her eyes water and her hands try to pry the man's tight grasp from her throat. "Kevin! KEVIN!"

…

Kevin and JJ looked up from the couch and cast their eyes down the hallway. Just as JJ went to stand, Kevin pushed her back down and shed his jacket. "Stay here. I'll go get her."

The older man ran down the hallway and into the master bedroom, his eyes widening as he saw Emily trying to recoil from the stronger man on the bathroom floor. "Emily?"

Emily let her tears flow down her pale cheeks as she looked towards her captor, giving a relieved smile when Greg released his grasp on her. She quickly got to her feet, running to the older man and letting him engulf her in a hug. She felt herself shiver when he rubbed his hands down her back, but felt oddly safe and secure for the first time in her captor's arms.

"Greg what is going on here?"

Emily wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist and turned slightly to see the man who tried to strangle her get up from the ground and stand in the bathroom doorway. "She was giving me lip, sir."

"So that gives you permission to torture the young woman?" He shook his head before running his fingers through Emily's hair. "What happens to her is my say, and right now she needs to be comforted because of your doing. Get out of my sight."

Once Greg had ran from the room, Kevin pried Emily's arms from him and stood in front of her, his hands firm on her arms. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded quickly as another tear ran down her cheek. "Yes, thank you Mater." She gave a real smile to the man who had just saved her life. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily followed her captor out of the bedroom and into the living room, obeying his newest command by sitting down in the living room. She looked next to her and watched as JJ stood from her seat, her eyes forward as she walked away and into the kitchen.

The brunette frowned slightly before gnawing at her lip, her fingers playing in her lap when she saw Kevin enter the living room with drinks in hand. "Master?"

Kevin smiled at the younger woman before sitting next to her, setting the cold cup of soda in her fiddling hands. "I thought you could use a nice drink in case your throat was still hurting." His fingers came out and lightly brushed the hollow of the brunette's throat. "It's still a little red."

Emily's eyes softened on the man before her. "Thank you, Master. That was very sweet."

"Well you were hurt, darling. I don't want my possible future wife to think as little of me that I would do nothing for her."

Emily took a small sip of her drink before setting it down on the coffee table, a coaster set under its bottom. "Master, I wanted to thank you again." She let herself smile as he took her hand. "For saving me. It was very sweet and brave of you."

Kevin nodded before squeezing Emily to his side, smiling into her hair when he felt her arms wrap around his neck as he took her legs and hiked them over his lap. Much like a small child would sit on their favorite grandparent. "There could be more of this. If you cooperate, and win…" He kissed Emily's temple as he felt her breathe against his neck. "This could happen a lot more often."

The brunette's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his hands rub up and down her back, his fingers playing with the fabric of her light dress. It was weird…this was one of the only times in her life when she felt truly comfortable and safe in someone's arms. This never even happened with her own parents, let alone strangers and psychopaths. But he had saved her. He had saved her life and after that, everything just seemed to mellow out. He didn't seem as fierce as he had before. He seemed pleasant.

"Emily?"

Emily looked up from her captor's chest and shook her head, her eyes connecting with his. "Yes sir?"

Kevin threaded his fingers through Emily's dark hair, his lips laying softly on hers for a kiss. "You seemed to drift off for a minute. Are you alright?"

The younger woman nodded hastily as she let out a smile, her fingers clasping behind the man's neck as she grinned up at him. "Yes Master, I'm alright. I'm very alright, thank you."

"You're attitude towards me has changed enormously, Emily. What's happened?"

Emily's dark eyes widened as she backed up slightly, her butt sliding off his lap and landing next to him while her legs remained across his. "Sir how can you not know? You saved me! I owe you my gratitude, my smile, my cooperation." She looked at him with the most sincerity as his arms tightened around her. "I owe you everything, Master."


End file.
